The present invention is preferably intended to be attached to a universal socket tool such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,209; 5,622,090; and 5,460,064, whose entire contents are hereby incorporated by reference. In general, the above patents disclose universal socket tools which use a plurality of closely packed pins bundled within a socket wrench body. The pins move lengthwise against a spring bias to enable the pins to surround a bolt head or other irregularly shaped fastener.
However, such pins are not practical for driving screws. Screws require a finely fitted device to fit the small slot in the screw head. Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,064 shows specialized pins for screw driving, a screw is most practically driven by an extending screwdriving bit. The body of a standard 1/4" hexagonal screwdriver bit is similar to a 1/4" bolt head. If the pins of the universal socket tool are of sufficiently fine resolution, the pins can drive the hexagonal body. But the spring loaded pins tend to eject the bit lengthwise out of the socket. Hence, there is a need for a universal socket tool adapter that can adapt use of universal sockets to conventional tool bits.